


The Cub and The Wolf

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender neutral child, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pregnancy, Reader is gender neutral, Wraith/Lifeline/Wattson implied, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Self indulgent fic featuring Bloodhound and Reader with their little one! Just a domestic little thing to make someone smile and maybe induce baby fever, my bad.OrIn which you dream of your spouse and child, only to wake up to see them geared up to go gardening and catch worms.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Cub and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @SinningPlumpPrincess  
> Twitter: @PlumpPeachyGirl
> 
> Must have age (18+) in bio to follow either account! Please tag me if you make any art of any of my fics, or check out either page to support me or request stuff!

Your dreams are soft nowadays.

When you can finally curl up and let sleep take hold now that there is no longer a baby to worry about, you blissfully rest. You dream of your partner, their hair pulled up messily as they nurse your child. Memories more than dreams, of how it felt to hold your baby for the first time in your arms and looking at Bloodhound lying in bed from a natural at home birth. Ajay had been of great help with the delivery, skilled and gently showing you how to help with the process.

You dream of your child’s soft, chubby cheeks. Their face round with big, soft cheeks and a deep brown skin tone. Their hair had looked almost dirty blonde when your child had arrived, but now it’s faded to a dark almost red auburn color, reflecting little bits of red in their wild curls that Bloodhound taught you how to maintain. Freckles run across their nose and cheeks, their narrowed eyes a deep, dark brown almost black.

Now that they are older, about six years old, they’ve still got their big chubby round cheeks, now fit with thick fluffy eyebrows and dimples fitting on their cheeks. Now with all their baby teeth in their mouth, you know they’ve got Bloodhound’s set of double canines too. 

Bloodhound had taken to calling them Cub from a young age. A fond family nickname. Their given name was hardly used, lest they were up to no good.

Your child, in your humble opinion, was the cutest little thing on the planet.

You can almost hear their giggling in your dreams, something that makes you smile as you roll over in bed and hum to yourself.

But then you hear it again. A soft giggle again, then feel a tiny hand splat on your face before promptly being whisked away. You hear the hushed whispering of your spouse, followed by a louder, high pitched giggle from your child. And that’s when you peek open an eye, able to witness Bloodhound balancing them in one arm, a finger pointed in their face as your child points right back in the same manner as if to mock them.

Bloodhound’s hair is tugged up into a ponytail, sporting comfortable wear of their tight  tactial pants and a black sports bra. It looks like they planned to go outside, judging by their boots. Your little one is equally dressed for outside, denim short overalls on with hand embroidered flowers from Bloodhound on it with a striped red and black t-shirt underneath. Their sunhat seems to be flopped on the ground, probably knocked off when Bloodhound scooped them.

Your child’s own curly hair that is now down to their shoulders is pulled up into two little buns atop their head, probably to fit under their hat. You smile at the pair sleepily, slowly sitting up and rubbing at your eyes with a small yawn. “ Mmmh \- seems you have succeeded in awakening me, little one.” 

Your voice makes your child whip their head to look at you, beaming brightly and squirming in Bloodhound’s arms until they are let down. They immediately shoot over to the bed, allowing you to lift them up onto your lap as they happily start babbling about their plans to go outside, “Baba says that I can help catch ALL the WORMS and put them in the garden!” 

“Oh, did they? Are you two going to go digging?” You ask, maneuvering your cub until they’re plopped on your lap, facing Bloodhound who is leaning in the doorway to look at you. You smile at them, making a motion for them to come over. Once they are, they lean over your excited child to press a kiss to you, resulting in an ‘ ewww ’ from your cub.

“Oh?” Bloodhound leans back, looking down at them sticking their tongue out. “I am sorry, did you want some too?” Speaking in a teasing tone with a glance up at you. Immediately your child is grinning, squealing out a high pitched ’ nooo !!!’ as you two start assaulting them everywhere you can with kisses. Bloodhound gently squishing their face, kissing over their forehead and cheeks while you press kisses all over their head.

Bloodhound scoops them up soon enough when their squealing turns into loud giggles. Giving your child a small toss in the air that delights them before setting them down and plopping their sunhat back atop their head. “Go and find Arthur and  Munnin , little one, I am sure they shall know the best locations for worms.”

“Okay!!!” Your child eagerly agrees, waddling out in their little rain boots and excitedly whistling for the ravens to follow along outside. You both know they wouldn’t go far, even now able to see them outside your cottage through the window with a simple glance. Holding their little shovel and getting down on their knees in the mud to dig where the ravens are scratching at and crooning.

“Do you wish to return to bed, beloved?” You hear Bloodhound murmur, turning your head from the window to see them approaching the bed. They gently go to their knees to be more level with you sitting on the bed and you gently cup their cheeks in your hands. You two look at each other with such softness, your thumbs stroking over their flesh and a soft smile playing on your lips.

“No. I’ll eat something and I’ll come outside with the both of you.” You murmur, leaning down to press a soft, gentle kiss to their forehead. Lingering just a moment longer before leaning further down to meet their lips in a soft kiss. You hear them hum against your mouth, their hands sliding up your sides, cold fingertips underneath your shirt that make you stiffen from their frigidness.

For a moment, they just caress, gently pulling away to sigh against your mouth in a quiet murmur, “Ajay, Natalie, and Wraith have offered to take our little one for a day.”

“Oh?”

“Natalie says she has ‘electrifying’ activities for them. I do not know if I should be frightened by that statement.” They laugh softly as they speak, tilting their head in such a way that makes you chase them, pecking their lips once before they continue, “Do you wish to have a day to ourselves tomorrow?”

“ Mhhmm ,” You agree in a hum, pecking their lips again in a chaste kiss when they squeeze your sides suggestively. “You sure we’re not going to cave first and miss them?” You tease, smiling against their mouth when they let out a quiet growl when your nails run down their neck, over their biceps.

“I am sure we will manage.” They breathe out, their voice strained as they manage to pull themself away. You smile coyly, as if you’d done nothing wrong despite the warmth to their cheeks. Bloodhound narrows their eyes, a warning for you to keep it reeled in. When you huff and give in, they lift your hand to kiss the backs of your knuckles before retreating from the bedroom to join your little one outside help dig for worms.

True, it had been awhile since you two had time to each other, and one day surely wouldn’t be too bad. You know the girls would take good care of them, though you can’t help but feel Natalie and Ajay are going to be teaching them some colorful new words.

A quick glance outside to see Bloodhound on their knees helping dig with their own little shovel makes you smile. Watching your cub beam and smear mud across your spouse’s cheek when they aren’t looking and watching Bloodhound feign shock before smearing mud right back. Even through the window you hear the delighted, yet disgusted squeal and find yourself smiling again.

Yes, they would be in good hands.


End file.
